If You Can Afford Me
by Yangso
Summary: Loving Izanami was expensive, and Shuhei knew it. ONESHOT SONGFIC Hisagi Shuhei x OC. T for mild references. Song by Katy Perry.


Woohoo! First songfic in a long, long time. And I really like this one, when I compare it with all my other songfics!  
So, this is a oneshot from my up-coming Shuhei Hisagi story, featuring my _charming _OC Izanami Ishikawa. ^3^  
She seems kind of mean in this but hey, once I write the actual story (which this plot has almost nothing to do with!) then I'll write her to be much nicer.  
And she has a good reason! Method in the madness, as I always say.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way shape or form own Bleach or it's content. (Which is a shame, because I'm sure I could do great things with Tite Kubo as a business partner.) They belong to Kubo-senpai, and he does some awesome things for us so we should all respect that and hail him...  
I also do _not_ own this song.  
"If you can afford me" belongs to Katy Perry, and her record company!**

_All I own is Izanami Ishikawa and her lovely big sister Kieko Ishikawa. _

* * *

_If you want me, a cherry on top.  
The pick of the pack, the creme de la crop._

Shuhei always secretly loved her. He thought she was beautiful. Then, so did everybody else. They all bought her expensive gifts, and she always gave them a smile in return.  
She was also the funniest girl he'd ever met, around him anyway - never afraid of making innuendos or crude puns.  
And we all know that funny girls are such a turn on.  
In turn, she'd always had a crush on Shuhei. He was, simply put, gorgeous. Not only that, he was sweet and caring. He wasn't afraid to cry sometimes, too.  
And we all know that real men can cry.

_If you want me, you better do better than that tonight._

Another guy finally got the courage to ask Izanami on a date. Simply went on a walk together, before going for sake afterwards.  
The next day, she'd laughed with her sister Kieko. He was going to have to try much harder if he wanted _her_.  
She wasn't being spiteful, she just knew what she deserved and he just wasn't cutting it.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
and more than a drink, and more than you think.  
If you want me, you're gonna have to break the bank tonight._

Shuhei knew just what she was like. Knew she was noble and so therefore was used to an expensive high-life. Shuhei couldn't give her anything overly expensive just yet.  
So he would watch everybody else take her for a drink, attempt to win her affections with _cheap sake._  
And she always laughed at them the next day with him, and he always felt better for it.

_'Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, 'cause that's the __**deal.**_

Shuhei was always patient with her, and always told her she was easy to deal with. He didn't mind her expensive wants.  
And Izanami didn't mind that he never bought her anything. Because she understood he had almost nothing and was going to give her something _really _special some day.

_If you want me; I'm not a piece of ass; A one night stand; A storage shed.  
I think you better walk by tonight.  
Oh, no._

If somebody persistently got on her nerves, Shuhei would always know and tell them to back off for her.  
Because she wasn't like other girls. She was something special, and she wasn't a girl you could use and throw away.  
He wouldn't let her be.

_If you want me, then stop begging. I don't put out for charity.  
If you want me, there's no discount price tonight._

If somebody tried to cheapskate her, she always told them where to stick their efforts.  
Needy boys are such a turn-off.  
Izanami wouldn't give herself to somebody who couldn't, and wouldn't, give her what she wanted.  
Because she deserved better.

_But I don't need your dollar bills, I just want something real.  
'Cause nothing's free, except lovin' me._

Shuhei knew why she did it. She didn't _need _any of the things they bought her. She just wanted to see who would give her everything.  
She wanted something _real_, and someone who would die for her.  
Which Shuhei would.  
He had it easy, because loving her was free. At least from this distance, where she knew you would stay.  
When his time came, Shuhei could love her the way she needed him to.

_If you wanna ride, just name your price. Don't play cheap with your heart._

Shuhei was telling her. Right now. And she gave him his favourite smile.  
"Name your price. And don't skimp out, Hei-chan, not with your heart."

_Don't make a bet if you can't write the check for me._

"You didn't need to do this, Shuhei. It's everything you ha-"  
"I can." He insisted.  
Tonight, he _would _prove to her how much he loved her.

_'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost.  
If you can afford me._

Izanami knew before their date that Shuhei was the one for her. He _would _give everything. And he _had _her heart.  
She could be bought, but not by him. She already loved him a long time ago.  
Now he could afford her, and he would pay with his love.

_If you want me, a cherry on top.  
The pick of the pack...the creme de la crop._


End file.
